Most people have closets to hang their clothes and hangers are used to hang and organize the clothes. Thomas Jefferson is credited with invention the first wooden clothes hanger. Wire clothes hangers came next and are still used today. The most widely used clothes hangers are made of plastic and come in many sizes. Although hangers are used to hang clothes, some clothes items are difficult to get to stay on the hanger and fall to the floor to wrinkle and soil. There is a need for a hanger that securely holds all kinds of clothes without letting them fall off.